diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernadette Chevalier
Bernadette Chevalier is a demon hunter from France and is currently working with Ken Mori. Appearance Bernadette is a beautiful girl and has short beautiful light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is a tall, slender woman with fair skin, natural red lips, and rosy cheeks. She wears a grey leather suit with black boots that have 5 inch on them. Bernadette also wears a light brown beit that carries her weapons. In her casual clothes, Bernadette wears a orange skirt with a brown sweater with a red scarf. She also wears a blue skirt and brown boots. Personality Bernadette is very intelligent, claim, cool, and collected. As a demon hunter, Bernadette is very brave and selfless when on missions. She takes her job very seriously and will not tolerate any jokes on human lives. She is very mature and culturally. Like other demon hunters, Bernadette hates demons and shows to be extremely prejudice towards them. When she's not demon hunting, she has a love for cooking. Bernadette is a strong believer of family, believing that family is more important than anything else. She's quite open minded to other cultures of other humans. She shows to be a responsible granddaughter towards her grandfather. History Bernadette was born in France and possibly her family were demon hunters descendants as well. At a young age, she was trained to her family's tradition on hunting. As a young girl, Bernadette was told stories by her grandfather about the great hunters before her. Her grandfather would often told her that the demons would take innocent girls for brides and turned them into demons so they would still be kept by their demon husbands. Bernadett, eventually, came to hate demons for hurting her people. At 17 years of age, Bernadette came to Japan for unknown mission and became the assigned partner of Ken Mori. Relationships Ken Mori Bernadette became the partner of Ken Mori and the two seem to be at arms length. Bernadette does to get along with him despite of Ken always tries to get her to leave him alone. Because of this, both Ken and Bernadette always ends up auguring with each other and which they have been called an old maried couple by the other hunters, much to their denial. Fumiko Inoue Bernadette is aware about Fumiko being Ken's childhood friend. Bernadette wonders how Fumiko managed to be friends with Ken during their childhood. Unnamed grandfather Bernadette loves her grandfather very much and always makes sure that he is alright due to his old age. She shows to take care of him. Ever since she was a child, Bernadette was often told stories of demons by her grandfather. He trained her to be the next demon hunter in their family. Bernadette's grandfather is very proud of her to be strong. Abilities As a demon hunter, Bernadette is very skilled. She is skilled at arching and gun firing. Trivia * Bernadette's name means "Bringer of victory". * Bernadette is the new partner of Ken Mori. * Her grandfather told the stories of the greatest demon hunters in their history. * In the Japanese sub, Bernadette speaks fluent Japanese. In the English dub, she speaks with a French accent. * It's revealed that she has been in Japan when she was a little girl. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Poor Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Grandchildren Category:Granddaughters Category:Chevalier Family Category:Farmers Category:Supportive Characters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Anti-Villains